Over the Rainbow: Kurt Hummel
by queerlyspeaking
Summary: Series of drabbles based on the colors of the rainbow in relation to Kurt. Individual warnings, pairings, and spoilers for each chapter. Rated K overall. Some K, some K .
1. Red

**Disclaimer:** Ryan Murphy and FOX Broadcasting own the rights to the tv show _Glee_ and related characters. Their permission to write fanfiction based on this tv show has not been requested. I make no money or any other prophet from these works.

**Character(s)**: Kurt Hummel

**Pairing(s):** None

**Rating(s):** K (content suitable for most ages)

**Warning(s):** None

**Spoiler(s):** Through episode 1X19-Laryngitis

* * *

Red. It's the color of everything. The football uniform he wore to make his father proud is red, hanging in the back of closet next to the pair of stirrup pants he'd endured for ten long weeks the one time he did baseball. Again, to appease his father. Again, in red. Red. The color his face flushes when he has any emotion. Be it confusion when Finn called him on being gay or annoyance when Mercedes busted his window. But it was a pink house Mellencamp sang about. Really, it was just watered down red. Muted. Like him.

* * *

A/N: This is the first of my "Rainbow" series. Each character will go through each color of the rainbow. (To jog your memory, the rainbow is Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet. In this case, though, I'll be doing Purple just once for each character except Kurt.)

A/N 2: The original prompt came from the LJ community: sectionals. If you like everything _Glee_, you should check it out. Thanks for reading!


	2. Orange

**Disclaimer:** Ryan Murphy and FOX Broadcasting own the rights to the tv show _Glee_ and related characters. Their permission to write fanfiction based on this tv show has not been requested. I make no money or any other prophet from these works.

**Character(s)**: Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones

**Pairing(s):** Rachel/Finn, one-sided Kurt/Finn

**Rating(s):** K+ ( some content may not be suitable for young children) for language

**Warning(s):** None

**Spoiler(s):** Through episode 1X20-Theatricality

It's the bastard child of more dignified colors. That is the conclusion Kurt reaches as he walks the halls of a high school captivated by "Halloween Spirit." It is garish, and uncouth, and if used at all, it should be sparingly. And he's sure there's more to his argument, but suddenly he can't think because Rachel is patting a stunned-looking Finn on the chest, and maybe orange isn't really that bad. Which is a pity, really, because his distraction lasts though Mercedes arriving in a horrible outfit featuring orange, and he mistakenly tells her that orange is totally her color.


	3. Yellow

**Disclaimer:** Ryan Murphy and FOX Broadcasting own the rights to the tv show _Glee_ and related characters. Their permission to write fanfiction based on this tv show has not been requested. I make no money or any other prophet from these works.

**Character(s)**: Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel

**Pairing(s):** None

**Rating(s):** K ( content suitable for most children)

**Warning(s):** None

**Spoiler(s):** Through episode 1X20-Theatricality

* * *

Kurt Hummel is not a man's man. He enjoys the finer things in life. Like reading. And watching classic musicals on rainy days. Actually, he enjoys watching musicals on any day, but his dad fixed that years ago.

"If it's sunny, you go outside."

So Kurt has a love-hate relationship with the sun, and with sunny spring days. On one hand, he adores picking flowers (violets are his favorite), and on the other, he wants to stay inside where it's safe. Sighing, he begins singing softly to himself.

"Oh Mr. Sun, sun, Mr. Golden Sun, please shine down on me."


	4. Green

**Disclaimer:** Ryan Murphy and FOX Broadcasting own the rights to the tv show _Glee_ and related characters. Their permission to write fanfiction based on this tv show has not been requested. I make no money or any other prophet from these works.

**Character(s)**: Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman

**Pairing(s):** None

**Rating(s):** K ( content suitable for most children)

**Warning(s):** None

**Spoiler(s):** Through episode 1X20-Theatricality

* * *

He is green with envy at how easy it is for Rachel Berry to be the lead. He is green with nausea when he discovers his crush is about to be a father. He is green because he is new and inexperienced. He is green with emeralds during the school's production of Wicked.

He is just like a frog. Waiting for someone, hopefully his true love, to come along. Waiting for that special person who will see past the green, and love him anyway. Waiting to do more than kiss his arm. And if that person has a mo-hawk, well...


	5. Blue

**Disclaimer:** Ryan Murphy and FOX Broadcasting own the rights to the tv show _Glee_ and related characters. Their permission to write fanfiction based on this tv show has not been requested. I make no money or any other prophet from these works.

**Character(s)**: Kurt Hummel

**Pairing(s):** None

**Rating(s):** K+ ( some content may not be suitable for young children) for language

**Warning(s):** None

**Spoiler(s):** Through episode 1X20-Theatricality

* * *

Behind blue eyes, he watches silently. He is stuck within himself. The boy they torment is not him. He is simply an observer. With a blue shirt and black slacks, he thrusts, and take the one opportunity he will ever really have to smack that boy's ass. Wearing blue 4-inch heels, he stands up for what he believes in; speaks out against his tormenters. Blue is a big part of his life. It's not always the sad blue of a depressing solo. It's also the happy blue of a warm summer day with your best friend.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys! It's getting close to finals time, and school has to come first once in a while! Quick question... Who should I do next? Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Artie, or Brittany? (Yes, I will end up doing all of the Gleeks, as well as Will, Sue, Emma, Mr. Figgins, and Jesse.) Vote in a review or a PM, if you would. Thanks!


	6. Indigo

**Disclaimer:** Ryan Murphy and FOX Broadcasting own the rights to the tv show _Glee_ and related characters. Their permission to write fanfiction based on this tv show has not been requested. I make no money or any other prophet from these works.

**Character(s)**: Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel

**Pairing(s):** None

**Rating(s):** K (content suitable for most children)

**Warning(s):** None

**Spoiler(s):** Through episode 1X20-Theatricality

* * *

"I don't see a difference." The teen muttered under his breath. "They look the same to me."

Kurt knew his relationship with his father was strained at best, but was it really that difficult to look at two obviously different colors and pick one? After all, the teen had spent three hours making sure the two outfits were perfect. All his dad had to do was tell him in which one Burt thought Kurt looked more regal. Not rocket science.

Sighing, Kurt looked in the mirror again, holding up first one outfit, then the other.

He went with indigo.


	7. Violet

**Disclaimer:** Ryan Murphy and FOX Broadcasting own the rights to the tv show _Glee_ and related characters. Their permission to write fanfiction based on this tv show has not been requested. I make no money or any other prophet from these works.

**Character(s)**: Kurt Hummel

**Pairing(s):** None

**Rating(s):** K (content suitable for most children)

**Warning(s):** None

**Spoiler(s):** Through episode 1X20-Theatricality

* * *

Kurt loved picking flowers right after it rained. That was really the only reason he had a "garden." The only thing he planted were violets. He would wait for the rain to end, and then he would rush out and pick a large bunch of flowers. He didn't know how true it was, but he remembered his mother telling him that flowers picked right after a rain lasted longer, and you didn't need water, just a vase. He really didn't care if it was true. His mother gave him the advice, and he would live by it.

* * *

A/N: That's it, guys! Next up will be either Brittany or Puck. Thanks for reading!


End file.
